Gyroscopes (also referred to herein as gyros) have been used to measure rotation rates or changes in angular velocity about an axis of rotation. A basic conventional fiber-optic gyro (FOG) includes a light source, a beam-generating device, and a coil of optical fiber coupled to the beam generating device that encircles an area. The beam-generating device transmits light beams into the coil that propagate in a clockwise (CW) direction and a counter-clockwise (CCW) direction along the core of the optical fiber. Many FOGs utilize glass-based optical fibers that conduct light along a solid glass core of the fiber. The two counter-propagating (e.g., CW and CCW) beams experience different path lengths while propagating around a rotating closed optical path, and the difference in the two path lengths is proportional to the rotational rate that is normal to the enclosed area.
In a conventional resonator FOG (RFOG), the counter-propagating light beams are typically monochromatic (e.g., in a single frequency) and circulate through multiple turns of the fiber-optic coil and for multiple passes through the coil using a device, such as a fiber coupler, that redirects light that has passed through the coil back into the coil again (i.e., circulates the light). The beam-generating device modulates and/or shifts the frequencies of each of the counter-propagating light beams so that the resonance frequencies of the resonant coil may be observed. The resonance frequencies for each of the CW and CCW paths through the coil are based on a constructive interference condition such that all light-waves having traversed the coil a different number of times interfere constructively at any point in the coil. As a result of this constructive interference, an optical wave having a wavelength λ is referred to as “on resonance” when the round trip resonator path length is equal to an integral number of wavelengths. A rotation about the axis of the coil produces a different path length for clockwise and counterclockwise propagation, thus producing a shift between the respective resonance frequencies of the resonator. The frequency difference, such as may be measured by tuning the CW beam and CCW beam frequencies to match the resonance frequency shift of the closed optical path due to rotation, indicates the rotation rate. In a typical RFOG operation, common cavity modulation for resonance detection is considered advantageous because the distortions in modulation that would cause an induced bias for CW and CCW lightwaves can be cancelled effectively. However, common cavity modulation makes it difficult to separate the primary lightwaves from interference with the back scattered lightwaves propagating in the opposite direction.